The Starry Hill
by KonoDragon
Summary: This is yet another challenge for the LeafClan forum! This time, three kits decide to run off while their mothers are sleeping.


The sun had long since set, leaving WindClan camp dark and cold.

Crowkit poked his head out of the nursery. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, his amber eyes scanning the camp.

When Crowkit saw no one, he brought his head back into the nursery.

"Oakkit! Stripekit! It's clear! Come on, let's go!" He whispered, impatient.

Oakkit's small brown body still sat close to his and Crowkit's mother, Amberpool. Amberpool was still fast asleep, and Crowkit was eager to leave before she woke up. Amberpool shifted her large brown body, startling Oakkit, Crowkit, and their friend, Stripekit.

"I don't know about this, Crowkit. What if she wakes up and get worried about us?" Oakkit mewed, his amber eyes staring back at his brother.

"Don't worry. We'll be quick," Crowkit responded.

Reluctantly, Oakkit got up, giving a last glance at Amberpool. Stripekit yawned, tired, and also got up. He padded quietly over to Crowkit and Oakkit, still looking at his mother, Silverfern. Oakkit nudged him, and his gold-green eyes darted back to watch the two brothers.

Slowly, the three kits crept out into the empty, moon-bathed camp. When they were out of the nursery, Crowkit picked up the pace. Running, he forced Oakkit and Stripekit to follow close behind.

"You don't want to get caught, do you?" He meowed, a bit of his bossy personality creeping into his voice. Not wanting to get caught either, Oakkit and Stripekit picked up the pace as well. Soon the three kits were out of camp, and they ran out farther into the area around them.

The moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the landscape. The stars shone brightly, Silverpelt shining the brightest.

Oakkit and Crowkit had been planning to go to a large hill to watch the stars at some point, and now the opportunity had presented itself. Amberpool was incredibly tired, for whatever reason. Stripekit's mother, Silverfern, was also tired after having to take care of her four kits.

Stripekit had never really wanted to go, but he ended up coming, as well. Even though Stripekit wasn't related to Crowkit and Oakkit, the three kits felt incredibly close. Almost like brothers.

Crowkit ran ahead, his dark gray body almost matching the dark color of the land around them. Oakkit and Stripekit lagged behind, and Crowkit turned around to urge them on.

"Come on! It's only a little further! I promise, that hill is the best place ever for watching the stars! It'll be so cool!" Crowkit meowed, now running again.

"What if we get caught? Mom will be so worried! Silverfern too!" Oakkit whined, still worried.

"Oh, don't worry so much. All you ever do is worry, Oakkit! Anyway, we'll be quick. We should be back before Mom and Silverfern even wake up," Crowkit responded, with an annoyed expression on his face. Oakkit shook his head.

"OK then. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you!" Oakkit meowed. This remark got him a glare from Crowkit, who had slowed to a fast walk.

"Woah…" Stripekit mewed, looking at the huge hill that loomed further ahead, saying his first words for a while.

"See? Isn't it cool! It's going to be great for Star gazing! Maybe we will even see StarClan up there somewhere!" Crowkit meowed enthusiastically. He was obviously excited about something as simple as star gazing. Oakkit and Stripekit shook their heads, unsure why Crowkit was so happy about this. However, they continued to follow Crowkit.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, Oakkit felt as if he could see all of WindClan's territory. Everything lay beneath them, dark even with the light from the moon overhead.

Stripekit sat on one side of the hill, staring up into the star-speckled sky.

"Woah…this is so cool!" Stripekit meowed, entranced by the far away stars. Crowkit and Oakkit sat beside him, also staring into the sky.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that this will be worth it!" Oakkit mewed to his brother.

"Didn't I tell you? You should believe me next time!" Crowkit sneered.

"Look at that! Those stars over there! Don't they look so much like poppy?" Oakkit said, full of wonder.

Crowkit snorted. "Of course you would know that. You spend so much time in the medicine cat den sometimes I think you are the medicine cat!"

Oakkit gave Crowkit a glare, but then returned his gaze to the stars. The three kits sat there, seemingly hypnotized by the bright stars above.

"First one to spot a StarClan cat wins!" Crowkit meowed, raising a challenge. Oakkit, although he didn't think they would see any of the cats in StarClan, scanned the sky, looking for the starry pelt of a StarClan cat.

########^^^^^^^^########^^^^^^^^########^^^^^^^^########^^^^^^^^########^^

"Oh no!" Amberpool screamed. "Where are they?! Where is Crowkit?! And Oakkit?!"

Silverfern jolted awake. "What? What happened?"

"It's Crowkit and Oakkit! They're gone!"

Looking quickly at her kits, Silverfern suddenly realized that Stripekit was missing too.

"No! Stripekit is gone too!"

"Well, those three are inseperable. They have to be somewhere near here!" Amberpool yelled, her voice full of worry.

Goldclaw ran into the nursery.

"What is it?" He demanded. "I heard you two screaming, and figured-"

"Crowkit, Stripekit, and Oakkit are gone!" Silverfern wailed, her three other kits huddling next to her.

Shock suddenly appeared on Goldclaw's face.

"I'll go get Rockstar immediately!" Goldclaw meowed, running out of the nursery.

"And see those stars over there? What do they look like?" Oakkit mewed.

"Um, they kind of look like clouds," Crowkit responded.

"How long have we been here?" Stripekit asked, scaring Oakkit and Crowkit.

"Oh. I don't know," Crowkit admitted, looking down at his paws.

Suddenly, the familiar gold fur of Goldclaw appeared over the edge of the hill, startling the three kits.

"You have no idea how worried your mothers were," he growled. "And now, you're coming back."

Rockstar came up on top of the hill, stepping in front of Goldclaw. His bright orange eyes narrowed at the three kits. Oakkit and Stripekit lowered their gaze and their ears bent against their heads.

As Rockstar, Goldclaw, Silverfern, Amberpool, and the three kits made their way back to camp, Oakkit began to explain everything to Amberpool.

"So, I just kind of went along with it. He kept saying 'Oh, we'll be back before Mom wakes up. It's fine!'" Oakkit meowed.

Amberpool looked down at Oakkit and Crowkit. "And that makes it OK?" He questioned, causing both Oakkit's and Crowkit's head to lower.

"You are both so lucky that nothing happened. However, there will be consequences."

Oakkit and Crowkit looked at each other, unsure what the punishment was. Crowkit felt horrible, knowing that Stripekit was probably getting the same conversation.

At least nothing _had _happened.


End file.
